clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sprites
Refer to this comment for sprite guidelines. In short, one of your two prototypings must involve a dead creature, and you must prototype at least once before entering the medium. Again, attempt to be original :) BOLD for PREmedium''' prototyping'' Session 1 H- 1) Teenage Mutant Ninja Frogs "Monet" Action Figure (With Katanchaku Accessory), 2) dead pet frog Howard creating MONOWARDSPRITE He- 1) Toy Chemistry Set Session 2 Li- 1.) California Raisin Stuffed Animal (Making Raisinsprite) 2.) Han Solo Star Wars Action Figure creating HAN RAISINSPRITE Be- 1.) Dead Lab Rat creating RATSPRITE 2. Justin Bieber Poster creating RATBERSPRITE B- C- 1.) Generic Lego Minifig 2.) ??? N- O- 1.) Bruce Lai Model 2.) ??? F- Ne- Session 3 Na- 1) Penguin doll 2) N/A Mg- Al- Si- 1) Computer '2) ? P- S- Cl- Ar- Session 4 K- '''1.) Stuffed Platypus '// 2.) Winston Churchill Plushie, creating Churchbillsprite Ca- '1) Toy Robot, creating Robosprite '// 2) Billy May's Shirt, creating RoboMayssprite Sc- Ti- '''1) Guinea Pig && 2) Box of Matches Srs Business PigSprite V- 1) Otter statue '''his landlord stores in his apartment // 2) ??? Cr- Mn- Fe- '''1) Authentic Octopus Skin Octopus Hat // 2) Painting of Squid "Furry" creating Anthrocephalasprite Co- 1) Dead pet Raven // 2) Picture of Ichigo from bleach with Zanpakuto that's a fusion of Bankai and Shikai '''creating Ravengetsusprite Ni- Cu- 1) '''Roman gladiator figurine Zn- DevilmomSprite :: 1) Mother's remains // 2) Devilbird (Nigel) Ga- Wafflegatorsprite 1) Baby alligator head 2) Stuffed toy bear Ge- As- Se- Br- Kr- Gold statue of Poseidon to make Poseidonsprite '''Dead brother's ashes to make Broseidonsprite (king of the brocean) Session 5 Rb- Sr- Will be done as the game plays out Y- '''1) A Dead Rose 2) Zr- 1) Dead fly stuck to flypaper 2) Digital alarm clock Nb- 1) Dead pet cobra Mo- Tc- 1.) Stuffed Dragon to create the Dragonsprite 2.) Self-Prototype (Unsure if it will be dead or alive) to create the tCSprite2.0 Ru- 1.) Hydra Statue 2.) Dead Parent Rh- Pd- 1.) Stuffed Kangaroo to create the the Kangasprite 2.) Dead Dad to create the Dadsprite Ag- 1.) Dead rabbit found on the street 2.) Super Mario figurine Cd- 1.) Dead dog creating the Houndsprite 2.) Don Quixote Figurine creating the Quixotesprite In - 1.)' Tuft of hair from dead cat to form kittensprite' 2.) Dress Suit creating Lunesprite (The Cat Returns) Sn- 1.) One Dead Cockroach (Cockroach sprite) 2.) Womenly Garden Wear (Gardenroach sprite) Sb- 1) Bat skeleton 2) Demon wolf doll Te- 1.) Dead Goldfish 2.) Horribly crafted clay bust of self creating FISHEWSPRITE I- 1.) Ridiculous yet awesome Cape 2.) Dead pet owl. Xe- Session 6 Cs-''' 1)Dead Chicken '2) Ballerina Figurine Ba- La- '''1) Custom Crafted Ferrari F1 Emblem Bronze Shield With Serrated Edges '''2) dunno yet :/ Hf- Ta- '''1) Dead Armidillo, '''2) broken music box W- ''StatrretSprite - '1) Stone Sealed Pet '- Mayzeen's dead ferret, secretly sealed inside a statue of itself by her brother. The sprite is somewhat more humanoid than it was as a pet and it's coloring is varying shades of gray. The StatrretSprite is based off of a silver colored ferret. Re-1)Wizard doll Os- Ir- 1) '''butterfly' 2) Aphrodite statuette forming AphroditeSprite Pt- Au- 1) Legend of Zelda Link Figurine '''2) Grandfather's Skull Hg- Will be done as the game plays out Tl- Pb- '''1) Pirate Skull so far making the Piratesprite Bi- Stridekittysprite - 1) Dead stray cat and 2) Doc Stride poster Po- At- AutoBarkleySprite - 1) A Transmorpher (AutomoDroid Magnus Alpha) Toy and 2) A Charles Barkley Collectible Rookie Basketball Card Rn- Session 7 Fr- Ra- 1)60 foot long chinese dragon plushy. '''2)Dead member of land of island and ruin's society. Ac- Rf- GUINEAPUGSPRITE: '''1) Corpse of beloved pet pug, Mr. Snuffles. '''2) Textbook on animal testing. Db- FlyingPigSprite '''1) Uncle's Stuffed parrot 2) piece of ham from dinner. Sg - 1) (DEAD) Patches the Kitty/2) Typewriter - 1) Kittensprite - A small sprite with white fur and patches of black fur.. Cannot float. '''Katsprite 2) Causes Patches to grow into a grown cat. Can type and speak. Bh- '''Artemis the Roller Bird Hs-''' SirBunBunsprite''' - A sprite made with Kail's favorite BUNNY PLUSHIE. The Plushie has red fur and a black tophat. Mt- 1) Neighbor's dead cat / 2) Neighbor's dead dog Ds- 1)Dead hamster 2) Picture of elder sister at 8 years old (Deceased) Rg- Cn- Uut- 1) A meteor(not the main one heading for the hotel he is at). 2) Dead bat )Uuq- Uup- Uuh- Uus- Uuo- Session L Ce- 1) Rubber Band Ball 2) Ghost living in attic Pr- Samuel L. Wax-onsprite: 1) Actual headband worn by Ralph Macchio in The Karate Kid 2) Actual Jheri curl wig worn by Samuel L. Jackson in Pulp Fiction Nd- 1) Stepfather's pet dolphin 2) Pirate Zombie figurine Pm- 1) Leafy sea dragon figurine 2) Ammonite fossil Sm- Eu- 1) Vampire Bat Statue 2) Portrait of DY Gd- Tb- 1) Dead Spider 2) XBOX 360/Soda fountain Dy- Ho- 1) An iron death mask, Doctor Doom style 2) The skeletal hand of Grigori Donnervand, Great Great Grandfather to Jaeger. Er- Tm- '''1, Plastic' 'Pterodactyl model ' 2, Macabre Busó Mask Yb- '''1) King of Hearts 2) No idea. Lu- Cybersnakesprite 1) Dead snake 2) Robot arms Session A Th- 1. Suit of Armor 2. ??? Pa- 1. Python '''2. ??? U - '''1. Bust of Shakespeare, making the Shakesprite Np- New friend to create Newfriendsprite Yellow feety pajamas to create Newfriendgeromysprite Pu- Am- UncleSamSprite :: 1) American Flag // 2) Dead player Cm- Soccermomsprite: 1) Soccer ball // 2) Ashes of Mom Bk- Cf- Es- Science Seagullsprite: 1) Copies of Annus Mirabilis Papers + 2) Creepy dead seagull Fm- Md- RichardtheSkullsprite: 1) Human Skull, 2) Shakespeare's "Richard III". No- 1.) Stuffed Crane 2.) Servant of the Shard (By R. A. Salvatore) Result: CRANESPRITE/JARLAXLESPRITE Lr- 20th Century Boys '''= '''Friendsprite + lawfulRepresentative's Laptop = Bestfriendsprite Category:information